


放開那隻刺蝟寶寶

by Roxfreeze



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 寫於2016年左右的Marcus/Wrench(黑扳)短篇合集搬運，大多是一些對他們日常的隨筆。
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Kudos: 6





	1. 放開那隻刺蝟寶寶

一發完，梗源自Wrench在HAUM系列任務中提過「狗狗都很邪惡，牠們隨時都在觀察你的行為」，隨後又說「我可不想踢狗狗啊」，以及同人創作中刺蝟化扳手大量發生的現象

交往前提的小短篇

=================

16街車站附近有一條小徑，通往Josh最喜歡的二手書店，「那裡有好看的舊雜誌。」他總是拉著Sitara在涼風習習中走向書店，口裡嚷嚷，「還有機械工程概論、科技學人新一期的雜誌，Noogle拿來騙小孩的教材課本……」  
「Josh，只能待一小時。」她不得不打斷他那一長串書單。  
憨厚的黑眼轉過來盯著她，思量一下後開口：「……兩小時？」  
「一小時。」她重複。  
「好吧。」  
反正最後Sitara會多給他半小時。Josh淺淺一笑，他全部都想到了。  
噢，也許不是全部；這條小徑有時也會發生些出乎意料的事情。Josh心想，眼睛看著草地裡玩鬧的一群小孩們。

「等等，別碰他的面具。」Marcus搶在懷裡抱著的小女孩被尖刺戳到手前轉了個向，「好啦，看過大哥哥的面具，要回去媽媽身邊了。」他把孩子交還給母親，後者抱歉地說了聲不好意思，帶著她的幼兒離開。  
「我真不懂你為什麼對她那麼好。」Wrench環著手埋怨。「她是不是說這是反派面具？真有種。」  
「她說這是『壞蛋』面具。」Marcus糾正。「駭客對小孩而言也稱不上正當行業，我覺得沒有不妥。至於反派，我們才剛搞垮一幫。」

他們在Sitara與Josh離開後數十分鐘出現在這裡，遇上一對吵鬧不休的小女孩與困擾的母親，Marcus立刻發揮他的保母本領，把小孩哄得乖乖閉嘴。Wrench一直認為他的特殊技能來自加入DedSec前做的社區服務，和小孩互動種種因素，不過他沒有自覺Marcus安撫那個綁了金色小馬尾、白洋裝的女孩時，神情和擁抱他有那麼一些神似。當然他以後也不會發現；Marcus給他的關心與愛，是平常人無法想像的濃烈。相對感覺不到Marcus對其他人的貼心舉動，所以Wrench一直確信自己在他心中能翹起二郎腿，坐著最上位。而事實也是如此。  
Marcus也許會給所有人遞咖啡，偶爾一塊喝點酒聊聊天；但不是所有人都能坐在他家的沙發上，一邊看吉米.西斯卡主演的”開放性傷口”，一邊偎在他懷裡，偶爾張開嘴巴吃進些許那人餵的玉米片。他會把手伸到面罩下巴附近，好讓Wrench從縫隙把它塞進口中。又或者，下雨的時候——冬天下雨最糟糕不過，又濕又冷——他可以用面罩會受潮為理由讓Marcus替他出去跑腿；當然晴天理應換他這麼做，然而Marcus卻黏在他背後跟著出門，這也就是為什麼他們現在會在這條路上。

再回到”開放性傷口”之夜，Wrench面罩下的臉頰一紅。昨晚，那部老片接近完結時，他已經為了省去不斷抬起面具吃玉米片的功夫，自然而然把它摘下來擱在桌上。毛毯裹著身體的感覺很不錯，體溫熱得有些發燙。  
「還是老片好看。」他身邊的人如此感嘆。  
「嗯。」Wrench記得自己不清不楚應了一聲，打了個哈欠。「吉米.西斯卡是經典中的經典。」  
「但你知道嗎？」Marcus喃喃：「現在有人比吉米.西斯卡更好看，讓我移不開眼睛。」  
Wrench捶了他一拳，睏倦得沒什麼力道。那人把他拉過來圈在臂彎裏，腦袋下枕著心跳聲，撲通撲通像恆動機規律地響著。  
「影片看完啦，晚安，大英雄。你明天的早餐會是鬆餅*。」  
「晚安。噢對了，」Wrench在毛毯與他之間扭了扭，喬出一個舒服的姿勢，「還有一件事：明天我決定要演異形。」  
「可不可以換一個？異形的台詞有點難想。」  
「黑武士？」  
「可以考慮看看。」

結果兩人什麼台詞都還沒來得及想，就一塊睡了過去。而Marcus便以想黑武士之戰的對白為由，跟他一起跑出來採買。不過Marcus不知道的是，若非Wrench太睏，他其實想試試些不可描述的新玩意——例如騎乘，他最近看了一部影片，而且Marcus向來足夠勇猛，絕對會很有意思。

「不，不要再用『願原力與你同在』了，我想還有別的……」  
「不然讓黑武士跟尤達大師同台演脫口秀？」  
「天啊，那有點不堪入目。我看還是……」突然一直喋喋不休走在前方的Wrench噤聲，腳步急急停下。Marcus百般不解，跟著往前看：有一隻國小生大小的哈士奇站在小徑中央，吐著舌頭定睛在他倆身上。  
完了，Marcus突然記起Wrench對動物有莫名的恐懼症。與此同時他的面罩完全反映出這點，在看見狗狗剎那變成了！ ！，旋身離開的動作被Marcus即時握住手腕。「兄弟，冷靜點，讓我來。」  
Wrench被他一拉，跌跌撞撞往後退，似乎是嚇傻了。駭客只能循循善誘，祈禱他不要理智斷線：「別背對牠，往後、對——」  
事與願違：就在對字一出那時，大狗似乎誤以為得到許可，汪汪叫了兩聲，撒腿就往這裡奔來。

事後Marcus向朋友們形容，「這比去惡魔島劫獄，後面追著一大票警察還要驚悚。」  
Wrench像瘋了一樣就要逃跑，嘴裡叫著些亂七八糟的東西；儘管Marcus對情況再清楚不過，但在能使哈士奇犬停下前，就差點被自己的男友拖行。他怎麼就忘記了，Wrench情緒上來時連十匹馬都拉不住；之所以沒有一把推開他逃之夭夭，大概是心底還潛藏習慣性的溫柔。必須要保護他，哪怕是這麼微小的一件事情，他都不會讓Wrench自己去承受。  
然而這頭兩人拉拉扯扯，大狗還是步步進逼；雙方的距離在縮短。Marcus眼看狀況不妙，終於想到一個可行的方案：「Wrench，到我後面去。」  
「牠一繞過你，我就完蛋了！」  
「我會在那之前搞定牠。」Marcus將他轉過來面對自己，「相信原力，武士！你可以的。」  
這次當他再轉過去面對狗狗時，一雙手扶上了他的肩膀。駭客感到被信賴的快樂，腳步因而更加堅定。

哈士奇因剛才的劇烈運動而吐著舌頭散熱，望向眼前的人類，和後面一團黑乎乎的怪東西。那團黑色東西（看起來不是人類）散發一股肉香，很淡，但牠身上一定有食物，或者牠本身是可以吃的美味。牠還沒判斷出那是罐頭或者狗糧，男人就蹲了下來，對牠招手。這讓牠想起牠的同居人會在手裡準備香味四溢的好料，然後喚牠過去；這人蜷起的掌心裏會不會也有點心？磨牙棒？或者人類的食物？大狗猜想著，不自覺地走上前。人類發出讚許的吠叫聲，讓牠更加確信自己的直覺無誤。  
話說回來，牠後面那團東西到底是什麼？剛才只是附著在肩上，現在抓緊了男人的腰。不管那些，牠只想知道人類在手心裡放著什麼好吃的。

「你看，牠才不會咬你呢。」撫弄著軟蓬蓬的大狗，後者拼命舔著他的手，Marcus轉頭示意Wrench也摸摸牠，結果腰上的手臂纏繞更緊：「不！牠想吃了我，我很確定。」面罩上顯示的； ；道盡了Wrench多麼委屈，「我只不過是吃早餐時把一塊肉餅掉在褲子上，隔了這麼久牠竟然也聞得到！我就說牠們是邪惡的生物！」  
黑人聽了，不禁失笑：「好吧，你贏了，膽小的刺蝟男孩。」  
「什麼跟什麼？刺蝟？」Wrench的注意力一下就轉移到話題上。「你說我是刺蝟？」這時Marcus從眼角看到一個女孩拿著狗鍊跑過來，應該是狗主人沒錯。「挺像的。」  
「你的意思是，我每天都住在黑漆漆的洞穴裡面，遇到敵人就會捲起來變成一顆刺球？」小刺蝟看來不以為然：「這是今天最爛的比喻，Marcus。」  
對此他的夥伴抱持異議：「嘿。你想想，我們的空間不是地下室嗎？還有你那些酷斃的玩意，能把人折騰得哇哇叫。」  
「噢，對啦，你真是聰明才智。」Wrench賞給他稀稀落落的掌聲。「她過來了，把狗還回去——記得要她栓好牠。」  
果不其然，女孩承認自己一個閃神讓狗狗掙脫束縛，也強調牠沒有惡意。「我很抱歉，造成兩位的困擾……」女孩看向Wrench的面罩，和上面閃爍的 = =，「請問，他戴的是口罩？」  
「嗯，沒錯，」Marcus在同伴能出口抱怨前搶了話權，「他怕狗……因為他對動物過敏，妳知道的，會狂流鼻水和打噴嚏。」她賠過不是，連忙帶著狗狗走了。

「Marcus，你總算說對了一句話，」Wrench和他繼續往前走時道：「你知道是什麼嗎？」  
「你是隻肚皮軟軟嫩嫩的小刺蝟？」Marcus迅雷不及掩耳地揉了一下他的小腹，使Wrench幾乎像個小女孩尖叫出聲。「才不是！」他說：「是我對動物過敏。心理上尤其嚴重，你懂那種感覺嗎？就是──」  
Marcus裝出一副委屈的樣子往旁邊退，「那看樣子我以後不能靠近你了。」Wrench連忙抓緊他，「你不是！你不一樣，你……你……我……」Wrench只憑直覺反駁，卻不知如何佐證。那雙手掐著黑人外套的袖子，困惑地停在那裡，面具閃爍不定還飛快地跑過兩個愛心。

要說人類不是動物，好像有點奇怪。不過Marcus跟那隻狗狗，跟什麼刺蝟、魔鬼魚、殺人鯨都不一樣。他是特別的傢伙。「我……我喜歡你啊。」眼睛不情不願地轉開，答案囁嚅著從Wrench的嘴角懶懶散散爬出來。  
Marcus習慣了這種扭捏，笑著上前搓搓男友的肩膀。「謝了，我也喜歡你，小刺蝟。」  
「我不是小刺蝟。」  
「是。」  
「不是。」  
「是。」  
「不是！」Wrenc反掐了一下Marcus的肚子，「你的肚子也軟趴趴的，這證明我不是刺蝟。」  
「我可是小刺蝟的男朋友，這你怎麼說？」  
「你——」這下真的被掐住軟肋，Wrench放棄似地垂下手。「好啦，刺蝟就刺蝟。」

===============

「謝天謝地，吃了一禮拜甜甜圈我都膩了。」Sitara從微溫的紙袋裡掏出一個小麵包咬了一口。Josh則喜孜孜地抱著買回來的舊雜誌。他算得沒錯，Sitara真的讓他在書店待了一個半鐘頭；他一直都知道，在16街車站附近潛藏著有趣的小驚喜。  
「Wrench，你為什麼又巴著Marcus不放了？他會被你壓扁。」他看向兩個在沙發上重看吉米.西斯卡影集的友人。「因為他是對動物過敏的小刺蝟……」Marcus餵了Wrench一口麵包，「至於我……」  
我是這隻刺蝟的男朋友。


	2. 人為肚肚死，扳手為腹亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 部分捏造，假設Wrench喜歡小馬的理由是那可愛的肚肚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫於2017年1月，當時的訊息內容：
> 
> 賀歲鉅獻：你們能夠不要再揉對方的肚肚了嗎，全世界都知道你們是一對啦！  
> 他們兩個真的無時無刻都在弄對方的肚肚……結尾拉燈注意

「Marcus起來！」Wrench啪嗒啪嗒拍打著友人的肚皮，「你霸佔了整張沙發椅！難道要我們在跨年夜坐地板嗎？」  
「我很累，Wrench。」雙手護住腰腹，黑人無奈地坐起身讓同伴呀呼一聲坐到旁邊，「你為什麼這麼喜歡打我的肚子？也不是說不行，但看看你？我以為你只看得見我這一部分，其他都不重要。」他用修長的手指朝自己大略比了比，顯然對自己的身材很有信心；然而，這份意圖毫無懸念地慘遭對方直接忽略。  
「嗯……」Wrench面罩顯示出 / \，腦袋擱在椅背上：「這要從西元前27年*開始說起……」

※

老實說Wrench打從照面起就不喜歡這個男人。至少當下他不喜歡。看著其他伙伴興高采烈地討論他，就讓Wrench心裡不是滋味——他覺得DedSec很好，好到爆炸，不需要其他人來擾亂秩序。  
「你會喜歡他的。」輩分最長的設計師安撫他：「你們有很多共同點。」他不信：「最好是有誰像我一樣，傑出、高超，充滿才華。」  
所以她要他去逮住Marcus時高興得很；他倒要看看，這個菜鳥是什麼樣子。  
沒錯，他真是討人厭。不觀察環境、被攻擊不知道抵抗、而且品味糟得可以──和我的層次差多了。Wrench無奈地嘆了口氣，準備銬住這個呆頭呆腦的傢伙；他得要花好長一段時間來適應視野裡有個討厭鬼晃來晃去了。  
到這裡一切都照原定計畫發展，唯一的問題出在他抓住他的雙手時，摸到了Marcus的腹部。他愣了一下，見對方似是放棄抵抗，更加大膽地把整隻手都覆在上頭……再摸一下就好，他這麼想。

※

「等等，所以你一開始不喜歡我啊？」Marcus可憐兮兮地皺起眉，「看你跟我打招呼的樣子，我還以為……」  
「那時我的確喜歡你了呀！」Wrench急忙辯解，「你可以問Sitara，我對討厭的傢伙——」  
「嗯哼，『Horatio都沒讓我這麼想，可是我總覺得往他身上摸一把就會有巧克力滴下來……』」 一邊的Sitara嘖嘖說道，「你不是巧克力怪物變裝的對吧？Marcus？」  
「嘿！」Wrench叫歸叫，倒是不敢惹惱她，Marcus揉揉他的肩膀要他坐下，「你還沒說完肚肚的故事。然後呢？」

※

Wrench礙於某些因素，只在自己的車庫裡弄了些舉重等等設備，沒有去過健身房，也不常在外面運動。而且他的體質本就偏瘦，無論怎麼努力，還是長不出厚實的肌肉；所以Marcus肉感結實的腹部讓他又羡又妒；他不想承認自己渴望那樣的身材。也許一點點。沒錯，就只是有點想。他沒有垂涎於那好摸的肚皮。當然也沒有想要抱抱看。  
在Marcus拿下布袋之前，他不斷盤算著要怎麼取得這人鍛練身體的訣竅；也許這是他身上唯一的價值。而第一要件當然是要表現善意以及自己的特質，Wrench這麼思考著，擬出一個他自認天衣無縫的計畫。  
於是，當與Marcus打照面時，他選了一個最客觀的回應：「我可是大部分人的需求呢。」

※

至此Marcus和Sitara已經笑得前俯後仰，後者比較節制一點，扶著沙發斜倚，當事人則直接哈哈笑著倒在Wrench身上，讓工程師的面罩閃爍起 = = 。「你們……喂！笑什麼！」Wrench看到角落的Josh也噗哧出聲，氣得面罩成了 \ / ，唯獨慶幸沒人看得見臉頰上微微泛起惱羞的紅暈。  
「不是啊，Wrench，」連T-bone都加入討論了，「你無論怎麼辯解，都改變不了你是為了Marcus的肚子才搭訕他的事實。」  
「才不是這樣！」Wrench窘迫極了，突然一隻手自背後攬住他：「好啦，好啦。至少你現在跟我處得不錯。我不知道你比較喜歡我還是我的肚子，不過我確定我比較喜歡你。這樣就好啦。」  
Wrench的臉上浮現兩個驚嘆號：他確實是完整地看著那個人，那個願意和他聊些沒頭沒腦的話題、跟他一起阻止吉米.西斯卡被當作 The New Dawn 犧牲品的人，只為找回他的面罩不惜與整個FBI作對的人，與他有相同理想，經歷了這麼多這麼多事情的人。  
「噢，差不多該來倒數了，駭客們，」Sitara按了下手機，總部裡的大螢幕立刻全換上她新製作的倒數畫面，「迎接資訊正義的一年！」所有人看著螢幕上紐約廣場的盛況，Wrench不自覺地將手環上Marcus的腰，摸著他的肚皮。

※

果不其然，自己被帶回了Marcus家裡——這麼無動於衷地想著，衣服已經被掀了起來。  
「你知道嗎，Wrench？」Marcus親吻著他腹部上黑色的六個英文字。白軟的底色看起來好不惹人心動。「我也最喜歡碰你的肚子了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註：羅馬進入帝國時期的年代
> 
> 我相信Wrench一開始絕對沒有很喜歡Marcus，還有點不屑的意味(他壓根不知道有人要接受入會測驗，知道了也不怎麼在意的樣子)，是在發現共同興趣，一起經歷了許多後建立起感情的

**Author's Note:**

> *扳手二世入侵Tidas的機房時有一句隨機語音是「鬆餅～～！！」


End file.
